BK
by Adeline-Eveline
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel take a trip to Burger King. Things get real.
1. Caramel Frappe

Sebastian and Ciel entered the small establishment, both cringing at the smell that wafted throughout the space. What an awful place the twenty-first century was, what with its many fast food restaurants (this Burger King was particularly uncleanly, probably due to the location). Ignoring the stares from the dining customers, they approached the cashier, the Phantomhive earl of course leading while Sebastian followed closely at his heels. What a strange sight they were; a young boy with an eyepatch and navy hair and a tall, handsome man with red eyes. When the woman behind the register looked up from her nails and into the eyes of the demon butler, her face heated up.

She gave them a close-lipped smile, her voice surprisingly steady. "How may I help you?"

"Ah," Ciel began, his eyes still scanning the menu above her head. "I'll have a... large caramel frappe. Extra whipped cream."

"Will that be all?"

Ciel opened his mouth to confirm that that would indeed be all, but Sebastian leaned forward, quietly speaking into his ear: "Bocchan, I apologize for intruding, but you should get something to eat as well."

The cashier's eyes widened a bit; _Did he really just call that little kid 'master'?_

Said 'little kid' frowned, considering Sebastian's advice. It had been over 5 hours since he had last eaten, and now that he thought about it, he was a bit hungry. However, he was a bit hesitant to order food from this… place. Deciding that he didn't care, he turned his head to the side, addressing his butler. "Very well, Sebastian," He looked back at the woman. "I will also have a plain cheeseburger."

She nodded, raising her hand to the screen in front of her, presumably adding it to his order. "That'll be six twenty-three." Sebastian stepped forward, digging into his pockets to retrieve the money while Ciel stared at nothing in particular, lost in his thoughts. The food paid for, Sebastian gently laid his hand on the boy's shoulder and guided him to the side of the counter to wait. Surprisingly, Ciel did not complain at the contact.

"Hey, Sebastian," The young earl said softly, his voice thoughtful.

"Yes, Bocchan?"

"Would you like anything?"

For a moment, the demon was positively confused. Ciel Phantomhive? Taking into account his desires? What was he even referring to? The usually witty butler was stumped for more than seven seconds before it dawned upon him: he wanted to know if he would like anything to eat. He considered making a joke about his master's soul, but decided against it; a cranky Ciel was not something he needed.

"How… unusually kind of you to offer," Sebastian responded finally, a warm smile on his face, eyes amused. "But I have to decline. I rarely eat, and when I do, it is not food of this kind."

Ciel narrowed his visible eye at him, crossing his arms and turning away with a huff. It was quite adorable to the demon. "Of course the one time I offer to do something for you, it is not satisfactory. How utterly Sebastian-like."

The man frowned at this, but it was replaced with a grin as an idea popped into his tainted mind. It was quite risky, but he knew Ciel wouldn't throw a fit in public. So, stepping closer to the boy, he wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned in, his breath hot against Ciel's ear; "I could name something else that would be _very _satisfactory for the both of us, _Bocchan_."

Biting her lip, the cashier forced herself to direct her attention elsewhere, feeling dirty for enjoying the interaction between the odd pair. _I knew I should have taken the day off!_

Ripping himself out of the older man's grasp, Ciel whipped around to face him, a dark blush painted on his cheeks. His voice was a hushed yell; "_Sebastian, _cut it out!" Sebastian shrugged as if to say, _"Okay, geez, I get it," _and shifted his weight onto his left foot, eyes wandering nonchalantly, but his thoughts were quite the opposite: he was pleased with his master's reaction.

The long-awaited large caramel frappe with extra whipped cream and a plain cheeseburger on a tray was slid onto the counter by one of the workers, nodding at Ciel. Sebastian lifted the tray and followed his master to a suitable table (not dirty). Having found one, Ciel sat down and crossed his legs. He rested his elbow on the table and used one hand to rest his chin in while the other was held out expectantly. Sebastian handed him the caramel concoction before settling in the stool beside his and politely inquired, "How is it, Bocchan?"

Ciel sniffed. "Quite good."

"Very good, Bocchan."

He gave his butler a brief dirty look before returning to staring into space and delicately sipping his quite good drink. Sebastian resisted the urge to snicker; he was such a girl, so careful and collected. He enjoyed observing the boy at times like this, when he wasn't actively controlling his actions. Ciel was just being himself and the demon found it fascinating. The earl on the other hand, did not enjoy being blatantly stared at, especially to the point where he could actually _feel _the demon's eyes on him. So he turned his head and looked into his crimson eyes, attitude and sassiness evident: "Do you have an issue of some sort, Sebastian?"

The urge to laugh at this point was almost unbearable. Almost. "Not at all, Bocchan. What makes you think so?"

"Oh, I don't know…" His voice trailed off, eyes drifting to the window before turning his gaze back to those cool pools of red and continuing, voice sharp as a cook's knife, "Perhaps the fact that you are eyeing me as if have two dodo bird penises protruding from my back."

Sebastian simply couldn't hold it in; he burst out into hysterical laughter, his entire body shaking. Every single person turned to stare at him, which made Ciel lower his head in embarrassment. Moments passed, but the demon showed no signs of stopping his mad giggling, so the boy took it as an invitation to smack him, hard. This did not completely shut up the man, but he did lower his voice before clearing his throat multiple times and say, "I apologize sincerely, Bocchan. It's just, I've never heard you say something so vulgar."

Ciel gave a coy smile, cheeks pink (this made Sebastian's heart skip a beat) and let out a content sigh, taking a long sip of his drink before replying. "I suppose it was pretty inappropriate of me…"

"Oh, Bocchan," Sebastian said, his voice dreamy, "It would be so lovely if you were inappropriate more often."

Another smack. More sipping. Awkward coughs and clearing of the throat. Finally, Ciel ceased slurping and groaned, pushing the drink in front of his butler. "Here, Sebastian, you may have the rest. I'm absolutely full."

Sebastian was all too eager to put his mouth on the straw that his master's had previously been on, and Ciel noticed this with a heavy gulp and averting of eyes. Sipping once again filled the silence. To keep himself occupied (for he wasn't used to waiting on the butler) the boy kicked his legs back and forth. For a drink from Burger King, it had been surprisingly delectable, but too much of something good can sometimes be tiresome…

"So, Bocchan. Have you any idea what you will do once we return home?"

"Not a clue."

"I see…"

A sniff. "Indeed."

"How are you getting on?"

"Quite."

"What?"

"Shut up, Sebastian."

Sebastian obeyed wordlessly, taking a final sip of his master's drink before he deemed it empty. He was about to announce that they should be getting on their way, but then he realized that the burger had remained untouched. "Bocchan, it seems we have forgotten of the cheeseburger's existence."

At the mention of the food, Ciel's eyes turned to it. Indeed it had been forgotten; it was probably cold by now. "Gah, I don't care. Give it to one of the servants if you must."

"Yes, Bocchan." The man got on his feet and pulled out his master's stool. His gloved hand took Ciel's bare one, assisting him in reaching the ground safely. Sebastian tucked the wrapped burger into his coat pocket and followed Ciel out of the restaurant, smirking inwardly at the eyes that followed them.

Once they were on the street, Ciel looked up at his butler. The air was cold and each breath he took in stung, but in a nice, refreshing way. There was nobody in sight, which the boy took comfort in. "Sebastian?"

Hearing his name, he peered at Ciel through his hair, which had somehow gotten in his face. "Yes, Bocchan?"

Ciel suddenly stopped walking, which made Sebastian pause as well. He was honestly curious as to what his young master was going to say, it bothered him a bit. He could see the boy's clenched hand was trembling, and he was pretty sure that if he could see his face, there'd be a pretty pink blush adorned on it.

Suddenly not afraid to speak, Ciel spun on his heel, facing the demon. "What were you referring to earlier, Sebastian… The thing that would be satisfactory for the both of us?"

Sebastian smirked.


	2. Two Fingers

"Well, Bocchan… I don't know if you are ready…" The man sighed as if discontent, but that smirk was still on his face. "Perhaps too young…"

This made Ciel stand up straight, clenching his fists. He couldn't stand being thought of as an immature child. "Sebastian, you know very well I'm not 'too young'. Whatever it is you are thinking of, I can handle it!"

The demon was just too amused at Ciel's behavior. Did he really think he was prepared for anything? He was definitely on a much higher level than the average child of his age, but there were many things he still didn't know. Many things… "Very well, Bocchan," Sebastian said, voice defeated. He leaned forward, closer and closer to the boy, until his face was right in front of his. Red eyes boring into a single blue one. "Then I shall meet you in your quarters once everyone is asleep, _Bocchan_?"

Ciel gulped. He had a feeling that this... activity would be something of this nature, but now that his butler had pretty much confirmed it, he felt slightly nervous. Nonetheless, the Phantomhive earl was not one to show weakness, so he just swallowed and attempted to keep his face neutral. "That is fine with me."

"Perfect. I can't wait." Sebastian smiled, all friendly-like, which sort of creeped Ciel out. He decided to forget about the entire thing until they got home, so Ciel attempted to return the smile (it ended up looking extremely awkward and forced to the extent where it actually made Sebastian's face contort in disgust) and stepped to the side, leading the demon once again.

_This will be interesting, _Sebastian thought, chuckling to himself.

* * *

One AM. Ciel knew the servants went to bed around this time, and he felt anxious. Why did he feel this way? Usually the boy never cared for anything Sebastian did (except for being perfection, physically and mentally) so this should be nothing. Right?

As if in response to his erratic thoughts, the door quietly opened, Sebastian stepping inside holding a candle. It made the boy jump in surprise, and it did not go unnoticed. "Feeling nervous, Bocchan?"

Face heating up, Ciel looked away and mumbled, "Don't mock me."

Sebastian inched towards the bed, that dangerous smirk on his face. His eyes were bright and playful; Ciel knew he was in trouble. The butler lowered the candle onto the nightstand before directing his attention at his master. "I would never even think of doing such a thing, Bocchan. Are you ready?"

_Well… here it comes. _Ciel nodded weakly, his heart racing, but he managed to begin unbuttoning his night shirt with shaking hands. Sebastian's eyes widened a bit and his smirk morphed into a concerned frown.

"Bocchan…? What are you doing?"

Pausing, Ciel looked away from the buttons and at his butler. Confused, he said, "Isn't this what you want?"

Sebastian nearly choked. Was this a dream? "God, yes. I wouldn't mind _this _at all, but this isn't what I was referring to. I would never even consider pushing my desires onto you like that." Feeling completely and utterly stupid, Ciel bit his lip in embarrassment, hanging his head down. "I thought…"

Honestly, Sebastian was a bit startled: he did tease Ciel in a suggestive way on purpose, but he kinda felt as if the boy didn't really understand what he meant. After all, his parents died when he was so young; surely they never got to give him the talk? So to see him take it literally… well, it was odd. And strangely hot. But the man pushed these thoughts aside, indeed a loyal butler with only his master's best interests in mind. "I apologize, Bocchan. I did not think about the consequences my words could produce. This is entirely my fault."

At a loss for words, Ciel just nodded slowly, his face at this point burning red. He felt so silly, so…childish. And if Sebastian hadn't clarified and went along with Ciel's plan… what would have happened then? He wasn't sure what disturbed him more: the idea itself, or the fact that it didn't repulse him. Forcing himself to suck up his embarrassment, he said in the coldest voice he could manage, "Then what were you thinking of?"

Sebastian clapped his hands together, his eyes closed in joy. Then, he reached into his pants pocket and, to Ciel's astonishment, pulled out a deck of cards. "Go Fish!"

"…Is this a joke?"

"I assure you, Bocchan," Sebastian replied, waving the deck of cards. "This is not a joke." The young earl was still so flabbergasted that he didn't notice when Sebastian sat beside him on the bed, crossing his legs. He didn't notice that the demon began to deal the cards. He didn't even notice when Sebastian stuck one gloved finger into his nose. (Just kidding; it was two fingers).

Finally snapped out of his trance, Ciel finally acknowledged his butler's presence and growled at him. "Sebastian, what makes you think you can just make yourself at home on my bed whenever you please?"

"Would you like it better if I made myself at home on your bed whilst _inside _you?"

Sebastian was shoved off the bed.


	3. Aye Chihuahua

After a long, difficult night of playing Go Fish with Sebastian (he took the game very seriously) Ciel sat in his study, working away. There were documents to read over and sign, places to go, people to meet. He was sick and tired of all the teasing from his butler and the boring paperwork; he just wanted a break. Deciding to voice his thoughts, he yelled, "SEBASTIAN!"

The summoned demon smoothly entered the room, bowing. "Yes, My Lord?"

"I am bored. And terribly hungry. Take me to Burger King."

This made Sebastian frown. It wasn't even noon yet. Besides, too much fast food was surely not healthy, even if Ciel didn't even touch the burger he ordered last time. What if the young boy got addicted, like all the other obese children in America? The idea of a chubby Ciel made Sebastian laugh out loud.

"What is so funny?" Ciel snapped, irritated already. "Get going!"

Wiping his eyes, the demon nodded and tried to calm down, but it was just too hilarious. He could roll him down the stairs and through the hallways of the manor... the mental image made Sebastian burst out laughing again.

Ciel, his face burning in anger and embarrassment (because he had a feeling that he was laughing about him, though he wasn't sure why) abruptly stood up from his desk, stomping over to Sebastian. He slapped him across the face, though this time it was harder than usual. It almost wasn't enough to stop Sebastian's mad giggling, but it did make the butler realize that his master was angry, so he forced himself to shut up.

"I... apologize, Bocchan," He said, getting down on one knee and bowing his head. "It won't happen again." Ciel sniffed, letting out a small "Hmph" and grabbed his cane, striding out of the room. "See that you do."

Sebastian got on his feet and followed, quietly chuckling.

* * *

The duo finally stepped into the grotesque restaurant, this time the eternal smell of grease and sweat making Ciel take a deep breath in, sighing contently. This was his home. He was one with the King of Burgers.

Happily skipping forward (this made Sebastian question his sanity; Ciel Phantomhive being _cheerful_?) the young boy approached the cashier, this one another woman, but with dark brown hair in a bun and a very prominent mole on her right cheek (no, not her buttcheek).

"Hello, welcome to Bargah Keeng. My name es Guadeloupe, how may I help you?"

Stifling a laugh, Ciel looked up at the menu again. A frappe sounded very good right now, but shouldn't he try new things? The taste of the large caramel frappe came into his mind again; so creamy, so delicious... he imagined taking the wonderful drink to prom, pushing it on the swing, driving down the highway in a convertible listening to Katy Perry, having a wonderful wedding at a fancy church, rubbed onto Sebastian's bare chest as he licked it away..

_WAIT WHAT-_

"Ehhhhh? Are you going to order, Sir?" Guadeloupe said, her high-pitched voice breaking into Ciel's previously sexy thoughts. "I don't get paid enough to deal with brats like you!"

Ciel for once did not make a scene about being spoken to with such disrespect; he was in temple, after all. His happy place. This wasn't the time to be an earl: this was the time to be a worshipper of the great King of Burgers! "I shall take everything on the menu, my dear Guadeloupe."

"_Aye Chihuahua_!" Guadeloupe exclaimed, her eyes boggling. "That's a lot of food, yes! I... I don't even know how to do the order!"

"Well," Ciel responded, his sassy attitude back for a moment, "You best learn, because I am not leaving until I have every single item on the menu."  
Guadeloupe nodded feverishly and ran into the kitchen to retrieve her boss. Meanwhile, Ciel spun on his heels and smirked smugly at his butler. "Well, Sebastian? I do hope you brought enough funds to pay for my extravagant meal."

Is this boy going mad? Sebastian wasn't sure. He was sure, however, that Burger King was slowly stripping away his master's sanity, until he'd be left with nothing but a large caramel frappe and some other junk.

"Bocchan, is this really a good idea? Surely you cannot eat all of this."

"Oh, don't be foolish, Sebastian." Ciel waved a hand dismissively. "I will not eat _all_ of it today. We'll just take some home."  
Shaking his head with a sigh, Sebastian simply nodded. He knew not to argue with Ciel when he had made up his mind. How the demon regretted taking the poor earl here in this first place...

A collective gasp was heard, making Ciel turn in the direction of the sound. Guadeloupe and another worker (presumably her boss) stood together by the cashier, their eyes wide and jaws dropped. "I... I..."

"What is the matter?" Ciel stepped closer with a frown. Guadeloupe gulped, facing Ciel. "Your... order will be eight-four fifty-three!" The woman squealed in delight, grabbing her employer's hands and jumping up and down. The pair jumped together in complete and utter joy. They hadn't made so much money in years!

Ciel nonchalantly turned to Sebastian. "Did you hear the amount, Sebastian? Please pay the nice woman." Eighty-four dollars on Burger King? Sebastian did not care for money- humans valued it way too much- but really? He understood the worth of a dollar, and despite Ciel's wealth this was most definitely throwing money down the drain. "We shall give you the money once all the food is prepared."

"A-Ah, okay..." Guadeloupe nodded and rushed into the kitchen to help the staff make the massive amount of food. Sebastian rolled his eyes, mumbling his thanks. Why did he put up with Ciel's nonsense? For his soul? Or was it something more?

"So, how long must I wait?" The young earl took a seat, reaching up and twirling a piece of hair. He was excited; his mouth watered at the thought of another frape. The BK boss frowned thoughtfully. "Ah.. It will certainly take a while. Maybe twenty minutes?"

Ciel groaned. He had to sit here for that long? What a bore. He hung his head back and an upside-down Sebastian came into view. "Sebastian, darling, entertain me."

Despite the fact that the endearment was said in monotone and was most likely sarcasm, it made Sebastian's heart melt. Darling? How absolutely lovely.

Suddenly in a very good mood, the man stood at Ciel's side, bending so that he was right above his face. He leaned close, eyes sparkling, "Perhaps we could pick up where you left off last night, Bocchan?" His hand cupped the boy's cheek, gently rubbing.

At the reminder of his lewd actions, Ciel nearly died of embarrassment. However, the hand against his face felt strangely nice. Deciding not to let Sebastian win, he played along. "Oh, yes," The boy turned his head so that his face was directly in front of the elder's. "Let us fornicate in the bathroom."

Sebastian chuckled at how ridiculous the sentence sounded coming from the young earl. "How dreadfully romantic of you to suggest such a thing, love." He was enjoying this too much. Did Ciel like it too? The boy's face had a pink tint to it and his eyes were amused. He must be having fun.

"I am quite the womanizer," Ciel continued casually, inspecting his right hand. "I've been told so by many."

Sitting beside his master, Sebastian pulled the younger into his lap and nuzzled his hair, the clean scent of his shampoo (which he had applied not so long ago) filling his senses. Without thinking, Ciel let out a small "Mmmm" of content. This filled the demon with one of the nicest feelings he's ever experienced; he felt warm and pleased and full of affection for the earl. How charming Ciel can be...

"My kitty," Sebastian said quietly, so quietly Ciel almost didn't hear it, though the man was speaking to himself. Ciel's face heated up as he caught up with the situation. What was he doing? Why was he letting Sebastian do this to him? And why did he like it? Ciel did not want to kid himself: he was always aware he had feelings for the man that extended past the usual master-servant relationship, but to show it? Was this really okay? Not wanting to completely ruin the moment, the boy slipped out of the elder's arms, standing shyly in front of him. "If we are going to do this... can it be somewhere private?"

The butler blinked, a bit dazed at the loss of Ciel's body heat. He quickly collected himself and smiled (this was adorable to Ciel- at least, compared to his usual condescending smirks). "Of course, Bocchan."

The two men (if Ciel can even be considered a man) smiled at each other, exiting the restaurant hand in hand. Two minutes later, Guadeloupe ran to the counter to update the earl on the wait time, but discovered they were gone.

"Ehhhhh?!" Guadeloupe jumped over the counter, desperately searching for the duo. She even went into the men's room, but they were definitely long gone. All that food... for nothing...

"_AYE CHIHUAHUA!"_

* * *

Just as the two arrived at the Phantomhive residence, the demon remembered about the large amount of food they had ordered... and not paid for.

Sebastian bit his lip to keep back a smirk.


	4. Uh

_Whoa, hi. This is an author's note: I fucked up horribly. This it what happens when you let others do your dirty work. I was absolutely horrified when I realized that for whatever reason the third chapter was somehow just a duplicate of the first one, but I have fixed it, so please go ahead and read chapter 3. Personally, it's my favorite so far. _

_I'll have this deleted and replaced with the actual fourth chapter sometime tomorrow. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
